


A gift is still a gift

by technicolordreams



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolordreams/pseuds/technicolordreams
Summary: Very short. Lorelai has a heartfelt gift for her parents this Christmas. Emily seems to disagree.





	A gift is still a gift

"Merry Christmas, mom." Lorelai greeted her mother on the doorway of the Gilmore residence.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma."

"Merry Christmas to you too, girls. Well. come in, come in."

"Where's dad?"

"He's in his office, discussing business. You'd think he could fins something more pleasant to talk about for once a year, but no, apparently the holidays are a critical time for insurance. Did you know that?"

"Suicide rates do tend to go up this time of year," Rory jumped in, "Or so I've heard."

Emily stared at her granddaughter with an admonishing look. "Rory, a young lady such as yourself shouldn't discuss those sort of things."

"Sorry, grandma."

"Now, is that for me?" Emily pointed at the gift bag in Lorelai's hands.

"Just a little something from me and Rory." she handed her mother the bag.

Emily peeked into the bag and opened the lid, removing a pair of scarves - a white and blue one for Richard (Yale's colors) and a burgundy one with lacy black flowers on top for herself.

"Well, those are just wonderful." she admired the two items, wide-eyed.

Lorelai smiled proudly. "I made them."

Emily raised her eyes. "You did?"

"Yeah. I finally put the yarn to good use."

Emily's face fell. "The one that we gave you for yiur birthday? The one from the Andes?"

"That's what I just said."

"You gave us a recycled gift?"

"It's not recycled."

"We paid for it." Emily replied in a no-nosense tone.

"But .. it wasn't a scarf when I got it. It was yarn. That I turned it into a scarf." Lorelai laughed nervously. "I worked my fingers day and night for the past six months for it."

"I mean, if you think about it, the time she spent on it is the gift." Rory tried to intervene.

"You're very nice Rory, but you don't need to defend your mother like that."

"Fine." Lorelai gave up. "We'll just keep the scarves and get you a gift certificate. Happy?" 

"Lorelai, you can't take back a gift."

"But you don't like it."

"That's not what I said."

"Rory, what's going on?" Lorelai turned towards her daughter. "Am i having a stroke? help me out here."

"I think what grandma means is - " she struggled, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"It is highly inappropriate to ask to take a gift back," Emily explained calmly, "as much as it is inappropriate to recycle or exchange it. I expected you would know that."

Lorelai gave up and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, mother." 

"Now," Emily said, turning around and heading towards the living room, "Would you girls like a drink?"

"Do you have any strychnine?" Lorelai quipped.

"What?" Emily asked, turning around.

"I said, a martini would be nice." she replied, plopping on the couch. Then, when her mother turned back, she faced Rory and mimicked strangling herself with Emily's scarf.

FIN


End file.
